


Orange Psycho

by NeneStar672



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Mass Murder, Obsession, Pleasure By Torturing, Poisoning, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeneStar672/pseuds/NeneStar672
Summary: Nora Valkyrie Is a true psychopaths when she finds out Ren has a girlfriend. She becomes the most wanted criminal for mass murder. How far Will she go for love she can't have





	1. Chapter 1

A regular work day at the office. Nora Valkyrie pulled down her tube skirt as she walked into the building to the receptionist.

"Hi!" She yelled at the receptionist.

"Hey." She said back quietly, as she typed on her computer.

"Hey Blake is Ren in today."

"He should be here soon, he called in saying he'll be late."

"....Oh" Nora said less enthusiastic then usual. She went to her office and sat at the phone, waiting for any 911 calls. She kept herself busy at her desk and occasionally looked out to see if Ren was in yet.

 

'He's probably handling a case,' She thought.  
A few hours later Ren had walked into the building with a folder full of papers. Ren checked in with the receptionist and walked into the back office with the other detectives.

When he walked pass Nora's stall she launched herself at him and hugged him almost Choking the life out of him. Ren smiled and pulled her back. 

"Renny!" Nora yelled, keeping him in place.

"Nora I have a case to do I'll see you later."

"I was actually wondering if you would like to go out tonight for dinner....on a date." Nora blushed, red as a tomato.

"Um......Nora I don't think I can."

"Why." She complained.

"Yang is on the jealous side. Even if we are best friends."

"What the fuck.You...you don't like me."

"No I don't- No! I do it's just.....I have a girlfriend."

"All these years I've been saving my self for you....and your going around fucking other people!"

People in room looked over to them and stared, whispering.

"Nora its not like that I just have a girlfriend."

"Really now what about me. If I had a boyfriend while you liked me how would you feel, you dickhead.

"I would let you be happy. Maybe you should have told me before I got with Yang," Ren said calmly.

Nora slapped Ren and ran out pulling down her tube skirt still, and running out the office.

"Nora!" Ren yelled. "Fuck" he said as he turned around and went into the back room with the other detectives.

****************

 

Nora sat in the corner of her bedroom. She rocked herself slowly staring at a picture of her and Ren in her phone. She cropped out her face and only showed Ren. Nora grabbed her hair and laughed. She laughed and cried as she threw a framed picture of her dad across the room. 

 

She couldn't take it anymore. Nora tried everything. She tired Hanging herself, drowning herself, even overdosing. Every time, someone kept walking in and telling her to stop!

She killed her roommate. She stabbed her 45 times then set her at the table and cooked dinner. She ate with her dead roommate then cried.

 

And cried

 

And cried.

 

She wanted to die so bad... But before she did, she wanted more. She loved killing her roommate. She loved the thrill. She loved the squirming the crying and that last breath her roommate gave before dying,with her eyes open, staring into nothingness.


	2. Thrill

Nora didn't go to work the next night. She hid in her house sending message after message to Ren. He won't pick up. He won't text back. He won't even answer he messages. 'If he forwards my call on more time...- _Your call has been forwarded to voicemail. Please leave a message after the beep......Beeeeeeeep. Nora crushed her phone in her hand and threw the broken device across th room. She cried. Then laughed. Then started at the wall, with no emotion passing through her eyes. We got up and put on her coat, stashing a handgun and a knife in her coat pocket. She walked out the door and slammmed it shut. Nora walked the streets into a local club. The music could be heard from two streets away. She went up to the bouncer and tried to walk it. "Woah woah woah sweetie your too young to-" Nora pistol whipped him, knocking him out cold on the sidewalk. She walked into the club and sat at the bar closest to the stage. The was a muscular man wearing cowboy pants and boots, with fake pistols in the sides, giving a woman a lap dance. She had on glasses and a choker that said 'birthday girl'. The woman cheered and threw money at him as he grinder in between her legs. The man got up and ribbed the cowboy pants off and throwing them into the crowd. His shook his ass in her face as the woman put money in his thongs. After the little lap dance the mm went back stage and the woman ran off stage cheering with her friends. The stripper came and sat at the bar next to Nora. "6 shots shot of Hennessey straight." The man said. The bartender gave him 6 small shot glasses and filled them with the alcohol. "Hey beautiful, you got a name, maybe a number." The man said. Nora put on a sexy seductive face and played nice for now. "Nora."She said. "You?" "Jaune. Did you enjoy the little show." "Yeah, but maybe ill enjoy it more if I got a closer look." Jaune smirked and grabbed her hand, bringing her into the VIP room. He kissed her hard and pushed her against the wall. "Bed," Nora whispered, she tried her best to fake moan. Jaune sat on the bed and pulled Nora into His lap. Nora let out a laugh as she took the cuffs that were connected to the headboard and the feet of the bed. She restrained him and opened his pants. She gripped his cock and licked the sides. She reached into her coat and puked out her kitchen knife. He put the knife at the side of his shaft and drew it up slowly and softy. Jaune started to panic and struggle against the restraints. Nora tilted her head at him, flipped the knife and hit hi dick with the handle hard. "What the fuck bitch." Jaune started yelled. "Hush." "Listen I'm not into that kinky shit just let me-"She hit his cock again even harder.-"Fuck!" Jaune cried out. "HELP!HELP! THIS BITCH IS CRAZY HELP ME! Nora took out some tape out of the nightstand. She ripped a piece off with her teeth and taped His mouth shut. Jaune let lout more muddled cries as she hit him again and again. Nora then stabbed his leg at the calf. Blood poured out as Jaune shook. Then she stabbed his thigh. Nora shuddered as she felt herself becoming wetter and wetter. She stabbed grabbed his cock and slowly sawed into in with the knife and cut it off. Jaune's muffled screams of agony filled the room with Noras tiny moans and gasps. She crawled up his body the cut off His middle pointer and ring finger on rah hand. Nora finally came as she cocked back her gun and pulled the trigger, shooting Jaune in the head. Blood splatters all over the pillow. And Nora leaves the club without even a second glance_


	3. Troubled

Ren looked at the papers on tue desk in front of him as he filled out paperwork. Yang walked in his house and took off her, throwing it on the couch.

 

"Hey Ren do you remember Nora."

 

Ren looked up and smiled at her."What type of question is that." He said.

 

"Of course you do. We have her fingerprints on a knife. Apparently she killed a male stripper named Jaune Arc, She stabbed him a couple of times in his legs and head, and cut off his penis."Yang said sliding the report to her boyfriend.

 

"Fuck," cursed as he looked at the images of a man brutally stabbed with the knife still in his head.

 

The fingerprints match her DNA in the paper. A year fell from Ren's eye as he stared at the man on the bed.

 

"Why. Why....Why!" Ren yelled as he stood up pacing with his hands over his head. Yang hugged him as she tried to comfort him

 

"Ren....we're going to have to arrest her. I mean look at what she did to this poor man!"

 

"Alright...." Ren sighed as he wrapped his arms around Yang's waist. Yang pulled him close as she kissed him. Ren kissed her back opening his mouth, letting his tongue travel on hers. Ren picked her up and sat her on the edge of the table, roughly kissing and groping her. 

 

Yang nipped his bottom lip as she palmed his cock through his pants. Ren grunted and grinder his hips against her while pulling off her shirt. Yang almost broke her draw taking it off. She pulled his blazer off and ripped his shirt on half, busting the bottoms. She rubbed her hand over his and and pulled at his belt.

 

Ren unzipped her skirt and spread her legs as he rubbed her through her underwear. Yang moaned out gripping Ren's hair as he kissed her neck going lower. Ren pulled off her panties with his teeth. He kissed her thighs before licking her folds. He sucked on her clit as he fingered her slowly smirking at how she whined and begged for him to go harder.

 

"Stop being a tease, asshole." Yang snapped as she bucked her hips forward into his fingers. Ren pulled his fingers out of her watching her wetness drip on the floor. He licked her again as he stuck his tongue into her, tasting her to as her grip on his hair tightened. Yang cried out as she came hard with Ren lapping up her juices.

 

Ren pulled down his pants and stepped out of them. He grabbed her thighs tightly and looked her straight in the eye , then thrusting into her roughly groaning at her tightness. Yang loss eye contact first as she threw her head back bringing her hips back against him. Ren sped up making the table wobble and Yangs moans become more and more intense. Ren rubbed her clit roughly as he thrusted into her harder hitting her g spot. Yang came again that night tightening around Ren. Ren came with her hard slowing down to ride out his orgasm.

 

Ren carried Yang up to bed and tucked her in, kissing her forehead.

 

"What the hell are you doing Nora," he whispered.


	4. Forced

A few days later Ren came home early. It was about 10:30pm and Yang didn't come home yet. He walked inside and turned on the light. When he turned around from hanging up his coat, Nora was sitting in a chair by the door. She waited for him like a puppy by the door. She sipped some Vodka and mixed with orange juice. Nora stood and stumbled a bit. She giggled as she walked towards Ren

"Oops...Oh hi Rennyyyy I was waiting for youuuu.  
"Nora, your drunk, I'll take you home."

"No no no no I'm fine, I'll take you home and I'll suck your dick." Nora was really off it tonight. She stumbled back a little.

"What?"

Your pretty Renny haaaaahaahaha."

Ren grabbed Nora by the arm and tugged while supporting her. "Come on Nora."Nora laughed a little more, then takeing handcuffs and snapping one around Ren's wrist. She twisted his arm and pushed him against the wall,putting the other cuff around him.

 

Nora pushed Ren on the couch. Ren let out muffled curse words. "Ren your language!" Nora gasped  
Ren glared at her, his pink eyes sparkling in the light.

"I guess I have to discipline wittle Wenny."

Ren's eyes widened as she cut his pants open with a knife. Ren thrashed pulling on the hand cuffs, then he stopped suddenly as she held the knife to his cock.

"I don't want to do it Ren, I like your big dick. Calm down renny your acting crazy. I'm gonna take the tape off, scream and little renny will be chopped off."

Ren nodded his head and winced as the tape was pulled off his mouth slowly.

"Nora let me go, and I'll do anything you want,"he pleaded.

"Anything?" Nora repeated.

"Yes."

"Hmmm, leave Yang and be with me." 

"Anything but that."

" But you said anything!" Nora whined.

"Nora lets compromise." He talked to her like she was a child. Nora kneels on the floor in between his legs.

"Ok, but on my terms, you give me what I want and I'll keep that slut alive." Ren bit his tongue and controlled his anger.

"Ok what do you want."

"Sex, Every Wednesday Friday and Monday, 3:00am"

"Make it Tuesday and Saturday, at 11 then I'll do it."

"Night or day?" She asked

"Night."

"Deal."  
"Are you going to untie me now?" Nora thought for a second then licked her lips.

"No, I like seeing you vulnerable "

"Not apart of our deal.

"Come I renny who doesn't like bondage. Besides it's Tuesday and 11:05." She chimed.

She put the tape back over his mouth before he could talk himself out. Nora went down on him, she licked the top while stroking him till he was Rick hard. Ren moaned though the tape. His eyes here lidded as she kissed the sides gently. She then took him in her mouth, swallowing around his head as it hit the back of her throat.  
Nora bobbed her head fast and gripped his balls, working him to his orgasm. She laughed as three strings of semen shot Nora all over her face before overflowing and sliding down his cock.

"Hehe it looked like a volcano."Nora cheered.

Nora got up and pulled down her shorts,stepping out of them before sitting on Ren's lap. She positioned him at her entrance before sliding down slowly. She winced as she felt him stretching her virgin insides. Nora bounces on him fast moaining loudly as she aimed Ren at her sweet spots. Nora came quickly as he thrusted involuntarily. 

 

A car pulled up into Ren's driveway. Nora got up and pulled her shorts on as she looked out the window Yangs blonde hair stood out in the darkness. Nora opened the kitchen window and left without even a second glance at Ren.

Yang opened the door to a messy surprise


	5. Chapter 5

"Ren!" Yang yells as she drops her file papers all over the floor. She runs to him and pulls the tape off of his mouth. Ren's eyes are almost closed as he looks at her barely coherent. Yang cuts the restraints and carries him upstairs to their bedroom. She gets a tube and collects bodily fluids in it to take to the lab tomorrow. Yang puts him in the bed and wraps him in the covers to sleep. She has to question him tomorrow.

 

Ren woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He almost tripped down the stairs, going to the kitchen. Yang was at the table with a cup of coffee. Bags under her eyes show she hasn't been to sleep since she got home. Ren leaned down to Kiss her but she moved her head and looked the other way.

"Who did that to you?", she asked. Her voice was hoarse and deep, full of stress and anger.

"Who did what to......me"-,Ren's eyes closed as he remembered what took place last night-"Nora", he hissed under his breath.

"I smell bullshit."

"I didn't sleep with her willingly." He said calmly.

"Oh really so you expect me to believe you didn't like it."

"Just because I liked it doesn't mean I want it Yang". Yang slammed her hand on the table as she cried. She let out a loud sob as Ren hugged her.

"I had to keep you safe," he reassured her.

"How is sleeping with that bitch keeping me safe?."

"She threatened to kill you if I didn't," Ren kissed her cheek and wiped her tears. He held Yang tight and rocked her slowly telling her everything is ok. But really it wasn't. By the end of the week he has to sleep with her again. 

 

.......................................................................................

 

Nora woke up happy, sore, but still happy. She got to sleep with Ren last night. And she's gonna do it again this week. Her life was pretty great right now. She got a new roommate. Her name was Pyrrha. She was really pretty. Nora doesn't know if she wants to kill her yet, but she definitely will soon. 

The girl was just so nice. Too nice. How could someone apologize so much in one day. Nora never even says sorry that many times in one year. Pyrrha was so nice she apologized for saving Nora from getting a major hangover. Despite how nice she was, she was intelligent and not easy to fool. She had brains and booty. Plus she was a lesbian. Nora knew she was going to have a lot of fun tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Pyrrha walked down the stairs of their shared apartment. Her breast jiggled with every step as she strolled casually into the kitchen. 

Nora's eyes went wide as she watched a topless Pyrrha with short pink shorts on that showed her ass,go into the fridge and take out a piece of watermelon. Her pancake fell out her mouth as the juice from the fruit slipped in between her breast.

"Hello Nora." She said so innocent as a puppy.

"Hey." Nora said as she oogled her breast.

"Today is a great day! The Sun is bright and the birds are chirping!" Nora remembered why she wanted to kill her again.

Pyrrha bent down and kissed her neck as she grabbed Nora's wrists and placed them above her head.

"I know what your doing. Bad bad girl."

"What exactly am I doing?"

"I watch the news. You kill people. Why?"

"I lost my humanity." Nora gasped as Pyrrha pinched her nipple through her shirt.

"How?"

"The man I love, loves someone else."

"Forget about him." Pyrrha completely changed her attitude, she wasn't happy and cheerful and innocent. She was aggressive,possessive and now jealous. Nora's eyes widened, she could never forget Ren.

"I can't...I still love him-"

"Your mine now." Pyrrha whispered seductively, and Nora loved it. She loved being owned and dominated.

"O-ok"She closed her eyes as Pyrrha sat on her lap. She slid her hand down Nora's stomach and into her leggings. She traced her fingers over her soaked panties. Nora let out a breath of relief as Pyrrah pushed a finger past her panties and into her.

Pyrrha got a knife from the table. "I heard you like blood." Pyrrha purred in her ear. She cut her thigh slowly savoring Nora's hiss of pleasure. She got down and licked the blood off her thigh then kissing her.

Nora lost it. She grabbed Pyrrha's hair and pushed her against the sink. She ripped her shorts down and shoved three fingers in her. Pyrrha moaned as her parted Nora's thighs with her knee and pushed her fingers back in Nora.

Pyrrha threw her head back as she picked up the pace, fingering Nora hard. Nora leaned her head on her chest as she Sucked on Pyrrha's nipple moaning against the flesh. Pyrrha came hard as her thighs tightened around the wrist. Nora's sudden dominance was just an act. She couldn't keep up with Pyrrha. The girl was more muscular and tall. Pyrrha bent her over the table, and got on her knees. She held onto Nora's thighs as she ate her out, thrusting her tongue into her heat. Nora cried out gripping the edge of the table and Pyrrha pinched and rubbed her clit. Her wetness dripped on the floor and she pushed her her hips against Pyrrha's face. Pyrras smirked against her folds as Nora came hard,with Pyrrha lapping up her cum. Nora fell to the floor against Pyrrha's chest.

They fell asleep together on the kitchen floor.

'We will definitely kill together',Nora thought as she fell asleep with a smile on her face


	7. Together and Seperate

Pyrrha is sick

She takes people home,fucks them, then tortures and kills them. Nora couldn't even handle it and she loved to torture. For hours Pyrrha could torment someone with cruel and unusual punishments. Nora took breaks in between.

 

And boy this girl had a temper.

 

"Pyrrha it's 5 in the morning go to bed." Nora said, her voice filled with sleep

"Why don't you mind your damn business Nora." Pyrrha snapped as she continued whipping a woman with brown hair. Nora wasn't even sure if y he girl was still alive anymore.

 

"Shes dead now come to bed."

"I'll come when I feel like it. Now shut up before you get it too" Pyrrha warned.

What happened to the nice Pyrrha that didn't want to kill everyone?

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Nora had gotten into the habit of watching Ren. Spying from the back of his huge house. She always had her binoculars and watched him get dressed. Pyrrha says obsession, but Nora thinks it's just a habit. She can only do it when Pyrrha is asleep or the red head will blow a fuse. She's highly jealous, she admits Ren is cute but she strictly had a claim on Nora for herself. She's even tried putting Nora down so she could stay with her.

"I see why he likes that blonde she's so pretty." Pyrrha said scrolling through Yang's Facebook.

"Shut up."

"She has a rack on her too, I bet he has some fun with those."

"I'm going to drink." Nora snapped leaving the room. Pyrrha sighed and exited out the page slamming her hand down on the desk.

"Fuck"

Even their sex life was changing. Pyrrha was the queen of jealousy.

Pyrrha fingered Nora while rubbing her clit with her thumb. She hit her sweet spots as she dragged her tongue across her pussy.

"Ren!" Nora moaned holding Pyrrha's wrist as her g spot was assaulted. Pyrrha pulled her fingers out and left,slamming their room door.

"Pyrrha I'm sorry!" Nora yelled after her. She dripped her head down on the bed and rubbed her eyes. 'She'll will be forgive me in a couple hours' She thought.

 

Nora sat on a tree next to Ren's house. He has Yang bent over the dresser and a fist full of her hair. His hair was out of his usual neat ponytail, instead a messy blanket over his face. He pounder into Yang her moans could be heard two houses down. Nora thrusted the flashlight into her wet entrance moaning softly as she imagined herself taking Yang's place. 

Ren had ended their deal, Yang had almost found them he and didn't want to ruin their relationship. He begged Nora, offering himself as a friend instead of a lover. He didn't want to lose Nora, His best friend, yet he didn't want to lose Yang, his girlfriend.

Nora winced at the flashlight fell out of her and onto the ground. She cursed but continued to watch the couple. Yang had came first moaning and pushing her body back against Ren. He came inside of her kissing her neck and leaving an angry red hickey.

"Thank God he wore a condom." Nora sighed with relief as she watched Yang pull his condom off and drink the white fluid inside.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Nora picked up her phone quickly seeing Ren's number.

"Hello."

"Nora, we need to talk." Ren said as he sighed over the phone.

"About what."

"About us."

"Go on." Nora encouraged putting on a voice that made her seem like she had things to do with her life.

"Yang and I are getting married." He said

"What?! Um I mean yeah that's great when's the wedding."

"Its next year in July but, Yang...doesn't want you there. I tried talking to her but she won't budge."

Nora hung up the phone ignoring her phone ringing and vibrating. When it stopped she screamed and reached for her phone calling him.

The person you are calling is unavailable right now please try gain later

And again

You have reached the voicemail box of Ren, please leave a message after the beep, beeeeeeeeep

And again

Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message. please leave a message after the beep. Beeeep.

Nora threw her phone against the wall breaking another one. She grabbed her hair almost ripping it out if her head.

"Fucking Asshole!" Nora yelled at the top of her lungs. Pyrrha came in her room running to her comfort. She hugged her and shushed her. Nora cried in her chest.

"I have to kill him." Nora said robotically.

"What?"

"I have to kill them both, not just her."

"Why not just her?"

"Don't you see Pyrrha"-She laughed"he doesn't want me, so he has to die" she laughed loudly rolling on the floor.

 

Dear mom, 

I won't be coming home for Christmas this year. Or next year or maybe the year after that. I have some other business to take care of on those days. Maybe jail time it even prison for life. You understand.

P.s. ROTFL

"I'll send it for you in the morning." Pyrrha said.

"No I'm not really sending it, that's just what I want to say to her, I couldn't break my mommy's heart like that." Nora giggled.

"Or, maybe I can," she laughed again


	8. Reminder

Nora had woken up happier then usual. Maybe because she actually had something to do with her life today. She was initially planning on killing anyone famous.

Drake?

Rihanna?

Her thoughts were stopped as her phone rang. It was Ren. She let it ring for a while before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nora." Ren said on the other line.

 

"Were throwing a baby shower and Yang said you could come. It's next Wednesday at 3."

 

"Aw that's sweet the bitch has a heart. Who's having a baby?"

 

"Yang is pregnant."

 

"Is it your baby?!"

 

"Why wouldn't it be it's not easy for Yang to get a one night stand." He laughed. 

 

Nora had enough. She let it all out on him every anger she had, all she had to say was said to him in the most harshest rudest assholiest way.  
Ren hung up the phone. Clearly Nora though she was having a good day but in reality it's going to be horrible.

 

................ ....... ...........................................

Ren went to work early to finish up a case. Nora's case was still unknown, unsolved, and unforgivable.

 

But he couldn't bring himself to solve it.

His child hood friend. In fact his best friend still even with her psychotic attitude. He loved her like a sister.

 

"Renny..."

 

"Fuck, you scared me" Ren said as he turned around to face her.

 

"Hey" she greeted.

 

"Your not suppose to be back here Nora. You can get prison time just for seeing what's in these files."

 

"I'm not here for the files I'm here for you."

"Nora," Ren groaned.

 

"Shut up, come on your gonna help me get revenge."

"Revenge o-" Ren was cut off as she injected him with a tranquilizer. Ren passed out.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

"Wakey wakey."

"What..."

"Come on renny don't play stupid." Nora chimed.

 

"Where am I?"

"You house, now we wait for that bitch."

 

"Nora wait-"

 

"Shut up Ren!" Nora yelled as she held the gun to his head. He stopped talking and waited quietly for Yang. 

After 30 minutes of waiting Yang came home for her lunch break. No questioning, threatening not even a warning. Nora shot her straight through her Stomach. Ren struggled in his restraints. Nora laughed at her limp body. She was about to dismember her until Ren got bold.

 

"Nora, your a sick bastard."

 

"I know that already Renny"she laughed

 

"I will never love you, I'd rather die then have to live with you everyday if my life."

 

"Ren... How could you say that." Nora cried.

 

"I couldn't love you the way you want me to Nora. I just can't. I loved Yang. You don't want me to be happy?"

"Shut up."

 

"Answer the question Nora. Do you want me to be happy?"

 

"Shut the Fuck up Ren!"

 

"No, answer me" Ren demanded. Nora cocked her gun back and pulled the trigger.

 

 

She shot herself. Blood splattered on Ren as Nora fell to the floor. He broke through his restraints and called an ambulance. Yang was rushed to the hospital. She lived after all and the baby was fine. She missed her uterus by an inch. 

 

Ren still couldn't help but feel hopeless and sad. His best friend. Dead. Over him. Because she couldn't understand that he couldn't be in a relationship with her.

 

To him, a relationship with Nora was incest.


	9. Its Over

Nora had recovered from her attempted suicide. She was in therapy due to her attempt. She's surprised she hadn't gone to prison. While she was still in the hospital they strapped her down and removed all sharp objects.

 

"Nora."

 

"Ren!"

 

"Their going to put you down." Ren said. Tears rolled down his face as she laid in her bed looking over to him. She laughed at what he had said.

 

"You are coming to our wedding though." He tried to reassure her. But she kept laughing squirming in the bed as she lost her mind.

* * *

 

Pyrrha came to the hospital and gave her flowers and chocolate. They allowed Pyrrha to take the straps off. She claimed Nora knows better not to Fuck with her. Pyrrha had brought gun and a bomb into the hospital. "We will die together" Pyrrha said laughing with Nora "Yay!" "Strap this to your body at their wedding. Stay close to the front by the alter." "Ok!" Yang walked down the isle to Ren. She was so beautiful. As her father handed her off to Ren, Nora knew she was ready. The ceremony continued and Nora kept track of the death count. Everyone on her side and in the front would possible die. "You may kiss the bride." Ren briefly turned to Nora and smiled before kissing Yang. And this was when she regretted it all. Neo and Pyrrha held her hand as the bomb went off. Yang lost her arm, but she lived. Ren lived but was in a coma for three weeks. Ruby and Weiss lived with minor scratches. Black lost one of her ears. All of Yang's family was dead. She cried in the hospital next to Ren. But Nora, was in pieces. Dead and gone. Obliterated with no body. The only thing Ren had left of her... was the knife she stabbed Jaune with.


End file.
